V3 Death Order
The premise of Survival of the Fittest is simple in nature. Kill or be killed is the only rule. No time-outs, no out-of-bounds, everyone is open game. In a game as primal as this, there are bound to be casualties-of-war. Below, you can find a list of each student who has sacrificed his or her life to the program, which number they were to die, and who killed them.'' 1st - Joshua Goodman - Killed by Nathanial Harris 2nd - Heather Tilmitt - Killed by Lance Barrett 3rd - Jason Foley - Killed by Gabriel Theobaldt 4th - Tyson Neills - Killed by Bobby Jacks 5th - Lance Barrett - Killed by Melina Frost 6th - Charlie Burchman - Killed by Ivye Dewley 7th - Tanya Bonneville - Killed by Eduardo Trinidad-Villa 8th - Tegan Bianco - Committed Suicide 9th - Alex Steele - Accidental Suicide 10th - Karl Van Buren - Killed by Gabriel Theobaldt 11th - Owen Fontaine - Killed by Julie Mikan 12th - Evelyn Richinson - Accidental Suicide 13th - Luis Chezinski - Killed by Brenden Bedard 14th - Kara Holmes - Killed by Nathanial Harris 15th - Randy Flagg - Killed by Keith Jackson 16th - Rebbecca Bradbury - Killed by Nathanial Harris 17th - Kristin Washington - Killed by Viktor Kurchatov 18th - Troy McCann - Killed by Gabriel Theobaldt 19th - Brenden Bedard - Accidental Suicide 20th - Dan Wolfe - Accidental Suicide 21st - Adwin Green - Killed by Paul Smith 22nd - Katherine Blanco - Killed by allergic reaction 23rd - Nigel Gillespie - Killed by Dominica Shapiro 24th - Ric Chee - Killed by Bobby Jacks 25th - Ken Lawson - Accidental Suicide 26th - Galen Neilson - Killed by Nadine Willowbrook 27th - Nadine Willowbrook - Killed by Galen Neilson 28th - Andy Walker - Accidental Suicide 29th - Ivye Dewley - Killed by Adam Dodd 30th - Viktor Kurchatov - Killed by Julie Mikan 31st - Gabriel Theobaldt - Incinerated in Explosion indirectly caused by Ivye Dewley and Adam Dodd 32nd - Trey Leyton - Killed by Nathanial Harris 33rd - Quale Hutchinson - Killed by Bobby Jacks 34th - Simon Wood - Killed by Darnell Butler 35th - Courtney Blaggé - Killed by Harry Tsai 36th - Daniel Brent - Killed by Darnell Butler 37th - Eduardo Trinidad-Villa - Killed by Darnell Butler 38th - Monique St. Claire - Killed by Melina Frost 39th - Khrysta Lawrence - Killed by Jodene Zalack 40th - Adonis Zorba - Killed by collar detonation 41st - Lilah Morgan - Killed by Clive Maxwell 42nd - Luke Rowan - Killed by Nick Jones 43rd - Anna Vaan - Killed by Lenny Priestly 44th - Bradley Armstrong - Killed by Dominica Shapiro 45th - Julia Lauper - Killed by Jordan Redfield 46th - Keiji Tanaka - Killed by Lenny Priestly 47th - Kode Hairesu - Killed by Wade Wilson 48th - Mortimer Jones - Killed by Wade Wilson 49th - Braden Marsh - Killed by Wade Wilson 50th - Jodene Zalack - Killed by Wade Wilson 51st - Joe Gai - Killed by Wade Wilson 52nd - Sharon Kulikov - Killed by Madison Conner 53rd - Paul Smith - Killed by Madison Conner 54th - Christian Rydell - Killed by Will Sigurbjornsson 55th - Serenity Halos - Killed by Steve Digaetano 56th - Anthony Burbank - Killed by Lyn Burbank 57th - Jeff Marontate - Killed by Beth Vandelinder 58th - Guy Rapide - Killed by Mary McKay 59th - Mary McKay - Killed by Wade Wilson 60th - Nathanial Harris - Killed by Neil Sinclair, Dominica Shapiro and Matt Wittany 61st - Corbin Arlen - Killed by Nathanial Harris 62nd - Reg Robson - Killed by Bobby Jacks 63rd - John Cox - Killed by Keith Jackson 64th - Benni Davidson - Killed by collar detonation 65th - Jake Henkie - Killed by Jeff Thorne 66th - Joey McHaimond - Killed by Cara Scholte 67th - Herman Johnson - Killed by Melina Frost 68th - Jeff Thorne - Killed by Trish McCarroll 69th- Francis Temple - Killed by collar detonation 70th - Olivia Swan - Killed by Branca Braunstein 71st - Sloan Henriksen - Killed by Trish McCarroll 72nd - Arty Williams - Killed by Bobby Jacks 73rd - Andy McCann - Killed by Bobby Jacks 74th - Ivan Roeghmills - Killed by Bobby Jacks 75th - Aidan Kelly - Killed by a booby trap 76th - Josh Novikov - Killed by Rick Holeman and Jim Middleton 77th - Dennis Bernard - Killed by Lucy Arber 78th - Lucy Arber - Killed by Harry Tsai 79th - Pascal Stonely - Killed by Antonio Legarda 80th - Antonio Legarda - Killed by Pascal Stonely 81st - Nick Jones - Killed by Alexis Machina 82nd - Cara Scholte - Killed by J. R. Rizzolo 83rd - Ryan Gilbert - Killed by Leo Curtis 84th - Afra Jacinth - Killed by Branca Braunstein 85th - Eicca Hietala - Killed by Will Sigurbjornsson 86th - Evan Gage - Killed by collar detonation 87th - Jim Middleton - Killed by Eris Marquis 88th - Kathleen Martin - Killed by Adam Reeves 89th - Shawn Waits - Killed by Steve Digaetano 90th - Raven Lawrence - Killed by Leo Curtis 91st - Petra Andrews - Killed by Bobby Jacks 92nd - Branca Braunstein - Accidental suicide 93rd - James Migato - Killed by Alexis Machina 94th - Clive Maxwell - Killed by Will Sigurbjornsson 95th - Anton Wykowsku - Killed by J. R. Rizzolo 96th - Dennis McDonald - Killed by Adam Dodd 97th - Briana North - 98th - Edgar Hoskins - Killed by J. R. Rizzolo 99th - Dane Zygmunt 100th - Leo Curtis - Killed by Terrie Brightwell This is the halfway point in the game 101st - Evan Angler - Killed by Gabe McCallum 102nd - Abel Williams - Killed by Michael Anders 103rd - Vera Lang - Killed by Alexis Machina 104th - Joseph Cande - Killed by J. R. Rizzolo 105th - James Martinek - Killed by Lenny Priestly 106th - Heath Trennoby - Killed by Lenny Priestly 107th - Lauren Howard - Killed by Lenny Priestly 108th - Anaesthesia Grout 109th - Viki Valentine - Killed by Lenny Priestly 110th - Daniel Carvalho - Killed by Shameeca Mitchell 111th - Carson Baye - 112th - Daniel Clifford - 113th - Liam Black - Killed by Lulu Altaire 114th - Michael Anders - Killed by Bobby Jacks 115th - Nicholas Nutbrown - Killed by James Brown 116th - Hannah Rose - Killed by Quincy Archer 117th - James Trejo - Killed by Laeil Burbank 118th - Margaret Tweedy - Killed by Melina Frost 119th - Shane Rafferty - Killed by collar detonation 120th - Sato Koizumi - Killed by collar detonation 121st - Melina Frost - Killed by Beth Vandelinder 122nd - Beth Vandelinder - Killed by Melina Frost 123rd - Hayden O'Guinn - Killed by Trish McCarroll 124th - James Ellet - Killed by Alexis Machina 125th - Will Sigurbjornsson - Killed by Stephanie Evans 126th - Stephanie Evans - Killed by Will Sigurbjornsson 127th - Julie Mikan - Killed by Joseph Hurst 128th - Rio Koizumi - Killed by David Konrad 129th - Alice Jones - Killed by Rosemarie Chevalier 130th - 131st - 132nd - 133rd - 134th - 135th - 136th - 137th - 138th - 139th - 140th - 141st - 142nd - 143rd - 144th - 145th - 146th - 147th - 148th - 149th - 150th - 151st - 152nd - 153rd - 154th - 155th - 156th - 157th - Warren Pace - Killed by Mark Tavarian 158th - Mark Tavarian - Killed by Jordan Redfield 159th - Dawn Beckworth - Killed by J. R. Rizzolo 160th - Amanda Redder - Killed by Adam Reeves 161st - Becky Holt - Killed by Kathy Holden 162nd - Velvet Retsiloh - Killed by J. R. Rizzolo 163rd - Bobby Jacks - Commited suicide 164th - Johnathan Lancer - Killed by Alexis Machina 165th - Morgan Ackland - Killed by collar detonation 166th - Kathy Holden - Killed by Adam Reeves 167th - Anna Kateridge - Killed by Lenny Priestly 168th - Kimmy Redmond - Killed by Morgan Green 169th - Elizabeth Priestly - Killed by Gabe McCallum 170th - Madison Conner - Killed by Dorian Sanders 171st - Dorian Sanders - Killed by Louise Altaire 172nd - Gabe McCallum - Killed by collar detonation 173rd - Renee Valenti - Killed by Jordan Redfield 174th - Rick Holeman - Killed by Laeil Burbank 175th - Emma Babineaux - Killed by J. R. Rizzolo 176th - Wade Wilson - Killed by Edward Sullivan 177th - Quincy Archer - Commited suicide 178th - Shameeca Mitchell - Killed by Lenny Priestly 179th - Noah Jacobs - Killed by Alexis Machina 180th - Laeil Burbank - Killed by J. R. Rizzolo 181st - Morgan Green - Killed by Danielle Champney 182nd - Dacey Ashcroft - Killed by Eris Marquis 183rd - Danielle Champney - Killed by wounds from Morgan Green 184th - Dante Cooper - Killed by Eris Marquis and Steve Digaetano 185th - Jordan Redfield - Killed by Lenny Priestly 186th - Eris Marquis - Commited suicide 187th - Andrea Vanlandingham 188th - Denise Depuis 189th - Harry Tsai - Killed by a booby trap 190th - Nicole Husher - Killed by J. R. Rizzolo 191st - Adam Reeves - Killed by Alexis Machina 192nd - Steve Digaetano - Killed by Adam Reeves 193rd - Ryan Atwell - Killed by Eris Marquis' gun 194th - Edward Sullivan - Killed by J. R. Rizzolo 195th - James Brown - Killed by Alexis Machina 196th - Alexis Machina - Killed by Trish McCarroll 197th - 198th - 199th - Winner - ---- Locations change over time and in a game where we begin with over a hundred competitors and leave naught but one standing, the areas begin to build up with the corpses of the dead. Listed below is each location, who the bodies lying around the area are, what day they died on and how they were killed. '''Rundown Hospital: Heather Tilmitt - Day 1 - Eviscerated by Lance Barrett Lance Barrett - Day 1 - Shot in head by Melina Frost Evelyn Richinson - Day 2 - Accidentally severed jugular with scalpel Dan Wolfe - Day 2 - Accidentally stabbed self in chest with scalpel Jailhouse: N/A Small Cottage: N/A The Barracks: Josh Goodman - Day 1 - Electrocuted by Blood Boy Tanya Bonneville - Day 1 - Impaled then electrocuted by Eduardo Trinidad-Villa Ivye Dewley - Day 3 - Shot in head, incinerated in grenade explosion Gabriel Theobaldt - Day 3 - Incinerated in grenade explosion The Lagoon: N/A The Showers: Karl Van Buren - Day 2 - Neck broken by Gabriel Theobaldt Viktor Kurchatov - Day 3 - Stabbed by Julie Mikan Lookout Tower: Charlie Burchman - Day 1 - Blown up by Ivye Dewley The Mess Hall: Alex Steele - Day 1 - Accidentally shot self The Marsh: N/A Hollow Tree: Kristin Washington - Day 2 - Shot in head by Viktor Kurchatov Swinging Bridge: Owen Fontaine - Day 2 - Shot in head by Julie Mikan Airfield: Adwin Green - Day 2 - Shot in back by Paul Smith Simon Wood - Day 3 - Impaled by Darnell Butler Storehouse: Troy McCann - Day 2 - Partially beheaded by Gabriel Theobaldt The Graveyard: Jason Foley - Day 1 - Eviscerated by Gabriel Theobaldt Ken Lawson - Day 2 - Crushed under dirt in open grave Quale Hutchinson - Day 3 - Neck broken by Bobby Jacks The Chapel: N/A Overgrown Trail: Ric Chee - Day 2 - Stabbed in chest by Bobby Jacks The Quarry: Andy Walker - Day 3 - Fell from cliff, knocked unconscious and drowned in water The Caves: N/A The Jungle: Randy Flagg - Day 2 - Shot by Keith Jackson Trey Leyton - Day 3 - Dismembered by Blood Boy Babbling Brook: Tyson Neills - Day 1 - Stabbed through eye with syringe by Bobby Jacks Sea Cliffs: Tegan Bianco - Day 1 - Committed Suicide Kara Holmes - Day 2 - Suffocated with own foot by Blood Boy Rebbecca Bradbury - Day 2 - Bled to death from wounds inflicted by Blood Boy Katherine Blanco - Day 2 - Died via allergic reaction to bee sting Nigel Gillespie - Day 2 - Shoved off cliffs by Dominica Shapiro, broke neck Galen Neilson - Day 2 - Impaled in the heart by Nadine Willowbrook Nadine Willowbrook - Day 2 - Shoved off cliffs by Galen Neilson, broke neck Field of Flowers: Luis Chezinski - Day 2 - Strangled by Brenden Bedard Brenden Bedard - Day 2 - Busted head open on rock Northern Coast: N/A